Fantasy Mafia II
| image = File:Fantasy_Mafia2a.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = scsw | link = Fantasy Mafia II | size = 15 Players (Large) | startdate = August 20, 2009 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #GMaster479 #Magic_luver101 #IDoNotExist (Underground Dan) #Slick #Lost in Space #twin_bro #Tpaxatb #Derrai #CrazyPainter #Riranor #Mrs.P #Star_Tiger #SomeGuy #Woon #Slick2 (Music_luvr95) | first = Slick | last = IDoNotExist, Derrai, SomeGuy | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by scsw based on original design. It began on August 20, 2009 and ended in a Goodies win in D8 (September 4th). Game Mechanics Rules # Blocks always prevail. # Blocking and spying attempts will not be revealed in the night post. # Days are 24 hours (should there be any change, i.e. weekends when a lot of people are going to be inactive, it will be stated with the night post). # Nights are 24 hours. # Kills/Deaths will always be maximized. A tie lynch will cause all the tied players to be lynched. Two players targeting each other for kills will both be killed, unless they are save FAQs, Annoucements and Such 1.Should the Diviner RID the player correctly, the player will be protected from all intrusions, including kills, spies, blocks, etc. If the player is lynched, his/her role will be revealed, but will otherwise remain unharmed (by the lynch). 2. Blocks, spying attempts and redirects will not be mentioned in the night post. The players who are blocked will find out that they are blocked, but will not find out who blocked them. 3. Defender/Healer saves will not be mentioned unless there is an actual save. 4. Should the Baron and Merchant meet, it will be made public. 5. What if a HoC member is infected by the Myath? Do they retain their memories? What if it was reversed? Good question. The HoC member will lose its ability and, with that, the lose BTSC with the HoC as well. It is only fair that there are certain restrictions on giving information: *1. The HoC member is only allowed to pass on role information of players not in the HoC BTSC group without restrictions. *2. If the player reveals to the Myath the HoC members, the Myath may not use those IDs for any sort of RID (infection/kill). *As you may guess, the same will apply to the Merchant/Baron BTSC group. *They do remember. They will not know who the Myath is until the parasite infests itself, which will be too late for any saving. The only way is for the Priest to kill it. Restrictions for BTSC spawns are mentioned above. Role Description Citizens: Win if they are the last faction standing. Baron: *On odd nights, the Baron may use his advisors to **Security Advisor: Protect a player from harm. **Military Advisor: Block a player from acting. **Internal Advisor: The specific details of a random event that night will be PMed to the Baron. E.g. A, the Merchant, traded with B. *On even nights, and only twice throughout the game, the Baron uses his influential network to establish contact with a player and BTSC is allowed between the two players for the Night/Day cycle. *The Baron may never be lynched. A lynch will only reveal the Baron’s role. *The Baron cannot be killed on Night 1. An attempted kill on Night 1 will be described as a Healer/Defender’s save, determined by a coin flip. Merchant: *Always there when the opportunity to trade presents itself, the Merchant may pick one player every night to choose to trade with. The Merchant will steal the player’s vote for the following day. May not target the same player twice. If the Merchant chooses the Baron to trade with, they gain BTSC. The Merchant will not steal the Baron’s votes, and will no longer trade at night. The same Night, and every night thereafter, the Merchant will gain 1 gold piece every night at the beginning of the night*. He/She may use it to: **1 GP: Learn the identity of a player –or– Hire a bodyguard to protect self. The Merchant will learn the identity of whoever tried to kill him/her that night. **2 GP: If the Merchant is able to RID a player, he/she may hire the player and perform any action the player is capable of. *Should the Baron die before the Merchant meets him, the Merchant will know and gain a secret ability. *Both players will be informed of the meeting on the same night, only if both players has confirmed their actions, but BTSC is only established the next Day. *Baron & Merchant meet if: **1. Merchant chooses Baron **2. Baron chooses Merchant for BTSC **3. Should any of the Baron's advisors target the Merchant, the Merchant will know who the Baron is and may choose to contact him the next night. Defender: Every night, may choose to protect a player. May not target the same player two nights in a row. May target self only once. Healer: Every night, may choose to heal a player. May not target the same player twice. May target self. Note: If the Healer has already gone through the player list, and is able to identify to the host the baddies that he wishes not to save, he may then choose any player from the list, but not two nights in a row. Priest: Every night, may choose a player to inspect for Spawn/Spawn-infection. If the chosen player is infected, the Priest gains the Exorcise ability, on top of the inspection ability, the following night. Should the Priest choose to exorcise a player, it drains the Priest and the Priest’s vote will count as 0 the next day. The spawn will die the following night. The Priest is immune to Spawn infections. Innkeeper: Starts with 10GP. May use them to hire people to perform the following actions: *1GP: Hire a bodyguard to protect self from harm. *2GP: Hire a fighter from the Fighter’s Guild to defend a player. *3GP: Hire a thug to block a player. *4GP: Hire an informant to learn a player’s role. *5GP: Hire an assassin to kill a player. *He may choose to discard the whole stash at his whim, or to save himself from a lynching. Role will be revealed. *Should the Innkeeper have 0GP, he may start sending messages to players. Witch Doctor: After being pardoned by the Baron, the Witch Doctor decides to help the citizens. Every night, she may choose to use her voodoo arts to prevent a player from acting. Barbarian: Every night may choose to kill a player. Should the Barbarian kill two innocents, his role will be made public the same night and will be lynched if he doesn’t target a baddie within 2 Night/Day cycles. Diviner: Every night, may make a divining on a player. The Diviner will find out the player’s role. -OR- Every other night, the Diviner may choose to forgo her divining and try to RID a player. A successful RID protect a player for the next Night/Day cycle from all intrusion attempts. Should the player be lynched, the role will be revealed. Bricklayer: Having to work till late at night, the Bricklayer will learn the roles of all players killed that night. Every other Day, but not two in a row, he may choose to post the role, with a short message of his own, in the Day post. The Bricklayer will not be able to post the roles of dead players of more than two nights before (i.e. On Day 4, the Bricklayer may not post the role of players which died on Night 1 and 2). ---- The Hand of Chaos: Win if they are the last faction standing. Every night, may choose a member to kill a target player. Dark Mage: Every night, may redirect a player’s target to any target of the Dark Mage’s choice. Silencer: Every night, may choose to silence a player by blocking his/her actions. Any spying attempt on the Silencer will be returned as Blocked, unless the Silencer is blocked that night. Enchantress: Every night, but not two in a row, may choose a player. Should the player have more than 50% votes stacked on him/her at any point of the Day, the player will be lynched together with the actual lynch victim. Copier: Every night, may choose 3 in-game players. A random player will be selected and the copier will learn that player’s ability to be used the next night on top of his own. The ability will be forgotten the next night, whether it is used or not, or whether a new ability is copied or not. ---- Fourth Circle Spawn: Win if they are the last faction standing. Chimeric Myath: A powerful spawn from the Fourth Circle, the Chimeric Myath has multiple abilities. Every night, it may choose to use one ability every night from each pool: Pool 1: Every Day, may choose a dead player from that Night/Day cycle and store his/her ability. Can store up to 2 abilities. If the Myath decides to learn a third ability, a random ability from the two will be erased. Pool 2: *On odd nights, the Myath may choose to infest a player with a parasitic spawn. If paired with a correct RID, the parasite will manifest itself between 1 – 2 nights (random). When the parasite manifests itself, the player will become a Spawn and join the Chimeric Myath as a vanilla and gain BTSC. Any save on the night this is attempted will block this attempt. A save by the healer any night thereafter before the player becomes a spawn will cure the player of the parasite. *Should a spawn die, the Myath may decide to learn the player’s ability, subject to the same restrictions as Pool 1. The Myath may only have 2 spawns at any given time. If it infects a player while it has 2 spawns, the player will not be affected if at the time of manifestation, the Myath still has its original spawns. *The Myath may now try to RID infect players every night and can no longer tag players with fake parasites. RID Infest may be blocked on even nights. Pool 3: May use the stolen ability from Pool 1 on top of all of these. The ability has the same restrictions as the original ones. Pool 4: May RID kill a player, maximum of 2 throughout the game, and automatically add the player’s ability on top of the two stolen ones in Pool 3. This ability is permanent. Should the RID fail, a random member of the Fourth Circle Spawn will be randomly killed. On Odd nights, odd pool abilities are blockable. On Even nights, pool 2 abilities are blockable. RID kill may not be blocked. Successful RID targets can only be saved by the Healer. The Myath cannot be killed on Night 1. An attempted kill on Night 1 will be described as a Healer/Defender’s save, determined by a coin flip. If the Myath is killed, vanilla spawn(s) will (each) gain one of the Myath's ability and will have 2 Night/Day cycles to complete a condition (predetermined, but changes depending on the abilities they gain) to revive the Myath in one of them. Should they fail, they will die on the beginning of the second Night/Day, depending on when the Myath died. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Congratulations Goodies! Everyone played really well. There were some blips of inactivity, but overall, I am happy with the participation. Give yourselves a pat, all factions came close to winning. editor note: There was no separate post for night 8 and day 8, all was put into an ending post. Also, there was no day 8 per se, the host assumed what the result would have been, as day 7 made it obvious. Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Magic – Priest *UD/IDNE - Diviner *Akaslickster – Healer *twin_bro – Bricklayer *tpaxatb – Defender *Derrai – Witch Doctor *ST – Innkeeper *SG – Merchant *woon – Baron *music/slick V2.0 – Barbarian Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #GMaster479 - Dark Mage - betrayed and shot, Lynched D5 #Magic – Priest - pounded into mush by the Copier, Killed N2 #UD/IDNE - Diviner #Akaslickster – Healer - plummeted into the abyss, Lynched D1 #Lost in Space - Enchantress - took down by the guards, Lynched D6 #twin_bro – Bricklayer - hacked apart by the citizens, Lynched D2 #tpaxatb – Defender - put to eternal sleep by the HoC, Killed N2 #Derrai – Witch Doctor #crazypainter – Myath - killed by the Barbarian, Killed N4 #Riranor - Copier - destroyed with the Divine Sphere, Lynch saved D7, Lynched D8 #Mrs.P - Silencer - burnt into ashes, Lynched D3 #ST – Innkeeper - pushed over the edge by the HoC, Killed N7 #SG – Merchant #woon – Baron - murdered by the HoC, Killed N4 #music/slick V2.0 – Barbarian consumed by the flames, Lynched D4 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 4 Category:Games